Forbidden
by Seven Starz
Summary: Rose never got to tell her parents about her secret someone, that's why during Christmas Eve, she plucks up the courage to tell them. But thing don't go as she expected.


**Hello pomelo! Here's another Rose/Scorpius fanfic :) Sorry, they're just too cute XD **

**Disclaimers: I don't own HP! **

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, one of Rose's favorite days in the world. This day, will also be the same day that she will tell her parents about her life in school, and about a secret someone she's been dating.

Rose watched Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry enter their apartment, along with their children, and exchange hugs and kisses with her parents. Together, they sat down in the Weasley's dining table and start eating. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were too engrossed in their conversation with Rose's parents to notice their children playing and laughing. All except for Rose. She was thinking about Scorpius Malfoy, and the last time she saw him.

It had been on the train. They shared a compartment with both Rose and Scorpius' friends.

"Rose, when are you going to tell your parents about this?" Arianna, a tall girl with chocolate skin and dark hair that fell below her shoulders, asked, gesturing at Rose and Scorpius' interlocked fingers.

"Yeah, you can't keep it a secret forever." Katrina, a girl few inches shorter than Arianna with tanned skin and short hair, that was styled so that it looked like a bob, added.

"Maybe during Christmas Eve, when dad is at his best mood. Oh, and I already told Mum about it. She's fine with it." Rose said, looking at Scorpius and gently kissing him in the lips. Andrew, a tall boy with brownish-blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and freckles, also the best friend of Scorpius, groaned. and muttered "Get a room." At remembering this, Rose smiled, giving herself away.

"Hey Rose, why you smiling like that?" Hugo asked, jokingly. Rose snapped out of her daydream.

"I bet she was thinking about her boyfriend." Lily replied, emphasizing the word _boyfriend_ and clearly unable to suppress her giggles.

"Boyfriend?" Ron asked, surprise clear on his face.

"It's nothing Dad," Rose said, quickly turning red.

"Don't tell me it's nothing. Who is it?" Ron replied, suddenly interested. Rose took a deep breath, and, summoning all her Gryffindor courage, said "Scorpius Malfoy." But it turned out to be barely audible against the shouting that followed it.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DATING SCORPIUS MALFOY?!" Ron said, interest replaced by rage. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BEAT HIM IN EVERY TEST, NOT DATE HIM!" He was standing up now.

"Yes, but Dad-" Rose started, standing up herself.

"Don't 'but Dad' me. He's not supposed to be your boyfriend! Hermione, did you hear that? Our Rose is dating that prat Scorpius Malfoy." Ron said, turning to his wife.

"Yes, I heard. And i don't really mind." Hermione replied, quite calmly. Ron gritted his teeth and turned back to Rose.

"When did this start?" He demanded.

"We started dating last year." Rose replied in a small voice.

"And you didn't tell me!? You know what that prat's father is? He was a Death Eater, even his parents were Death Eaters. You know what the Death Eaters did? They killed hundreds of innocent muggles and sided with You-Know-Who!" Ron said, half shouting. "That's prat's father cursed Katie Bell. He poisoned _me!" _Everyone in the room gasped, except for Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

_"_Ron that's enough." Hermione said sternly.

"But Dad, Scorpius is different." Rose said, feeling desperate. "He's sweet and kind and-"

I don't care if that little Malfoy is different! The Malfoys always had a bad history, and it's going to stay that way! They're all foul, evil, slimy, little goddamn gits. YOU'RE NOT MEANT FOR EACH OTHER AND IT'S GOING STAY THAT WAY! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM EVER DATING HIM!" Rose caught her breath, tears threatening to fall out. Breathless, Ron sat down and continued eating like nothing happened. Rose ran to her room, tears falling. She could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces. And the only person who can fix it is forbidden.

**THE END**

* * *

**So that's it. Hope ya'll liked it! Don't forget to read and review! All review make Rose feel better! ;-) **

**-Marsa a.k.a. Syanna**


End file.
